Everstone
|} The Everstone (Japanese: かわらずのいし Unchanging Stone) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It is an out-of-battle effect item that prevents the holder from evolving. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 1,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Everstone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 1000. Effect In the overworld A Pokémon holding an Everstone cannot evolve by level-up or trade. (It does not prevent a Pokémon evolving via evolutionary stone.) From Generation IV onward, the Everstone fails to prevent from evolving. If either or holds an Everstone when traded for the other, neither can evolve. Breeding Natures In and , if held by a female Pokémon or in Pokémon Day Care, bred Pokémon have a 50% chance of having the same Nature as that parent. In Generation IV, this does not work if the parents come from games in different languages (due to the Masuda method). In and , if held by either parent in Pokémon Day Care, bred Pokémon have a 50% chance of having the same Nature as the parent holding the Everstone. In Generation IV, this does not work if the parents come from games in different languages (due to the Masuda method). In and Generation VI onward, if held by either parent in Pokémon Day Care or the Pokémon Nursery, bred Pokémon are guaranteed to have the same Nature as the parent holding the Everstone. Regional variants If held by a Pokémon that has regional variants in the Pokémon Nursery, bred Pokémon will be the same regional variant as the parent regardless of the region they are bred in. (Normally, hatched Pokémon are always in the form corresponding to the region in which they were bred.) Description |Stops evolution. (HOLD)}} |A wondrous stone & a hold item that prevents evolution.}} |A wondrous hold item that prevents evolution.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holding Pokémon is prevented from evolving.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The Pokémon holding this peculiar stone is prevented from evolving.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. A Pokémon holding this peculiar stone is prevented from evolving.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | New Bark Town (from Professor Elm after hatching the Mystery Egg), Sea Cottage (from Bill's grandfather) | Bug-Catching Contest second prize Held by (2% chance) and (2% chance) |- | | Granite Cave | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Pokémon Center (from 's aide after obtaining 20 Pokémon) | |- | | Snowpoint City (held by in-game trade ) | The Underground Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | New Bark Town (from Professor Elm after hatching the Mystery Egg), Sea Cottage (from Bill's grandfather) | Bug-Catching Contest second prize Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Castelia City Pokémon Center (10 different outsider IDs) | s Held by (5% chance), (50% chance), and (50% chance) |- | | Driftveil City | Join Avenue ( ), s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | | |- | | Geosenge Town | (from Psychic Inver) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (50% chance), and (50% chance) |- | | Granite Cave | Mauville City ( ); Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (50% chance), and (50% chance) |- | | | Balloon Popping (Lv. 3) |- | | ( ) | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting), Battle Royal Dome (16 BP) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | ( ) | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting), Battle Royal Dome (16 BP) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Everstone in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, the player carries an Everstone from start that keeps Magikarp from evolving into . It cannot be thrown away but can be broken by tapping Magikarp repeatedly. Description }} |} |} In the anime In Stopped in the Name of Love!, received an Everstone from Sandalstraw Town's Nurse Joy. She then gave it to to prevent him from evolving. In No Stone Unturned!, Ash's Rowlet found an Everstone, which it started keeping in its stomach and learned to use with. In the manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In (Violent) Earthquake! Cyrus's Consuming Ambition!!, it was revealed that Mitsumi had secretly attached an Everstone to Hareta's before he started his , because she had thought Hareta would learn faster with weaker Pokémon. After Mitsumi removed the Everstone, Piplup immediately evolved into , and then into . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=不變之石 |zh_cmn=不變之石 / 不变之石 |da=Everstone |nl=Eeuwigsteen |fi=Ikikivi |fr=Pierre Stase |de=Ewigstein |it=Pietrastante |ko=변함없는돌 |no=Everstone |pl=Kamień Młodości |pt_br=Everstone |ru=Вечный камень Vechnyy kamen' |es=Piedra Eterna Piedraeterna |sv=Everstone |tr=Ebediyet Taşı }} Category:Held items Category:Breeding-influencing items Category:Out-of-battle effect items de:Ewigstein es:Piedra eterna fr:Pierre Stase it:Pietrastante ja:かわらずのいし zh:不变之石（道具）